The Way We Were
by Ai No Senshi
Summary: After Serena and Darien break up they are sure they're never going back to the the way they were, but now when they meet at Tokyo U will love bloom again?
1. Meeting Again

Flashback  
  
"I love you so much." She said. Tracing his chest muscles. He stood uncomfortably.  
  
"I have to tell you Serena. It's over." He turned away.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought we were happy?" She broke out in tears. "Okay. Fine." She ran from his apartment. He didn't look back.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Serena sighed. That was years ago. Three to be exact. She was going through all her stuff before going to college. She put the picture of herself and Darien in the box of items to throw away. She had many boyfriends since then, but now she didn't have one. She'd forgotten Darien and why shouldn't she?  
  
A horn honked and she hurried to the door. "Hey guys! Let me grab my purse!" All the scouts were going to Tokyo U. No one could believe it when Serena entered on her first try. Ami was becoming a doctor. Lita was becoming a professional cook. (Serena told her she didn't have to go to college for that.) Mina to the surprise of everyone was becoming a Veterinarian even though she could become an actress. Raye after much prodding was going to leave the temple for college. She was going to become a Real Estate Agent. (She kept telling everyone she was going to go back to the temple though) And Serena was going to help people. How? She was going to be a doctor with Ami. They were going to open a place together.  
  
Serena loaded in the car with everyone. They were going shopping for stuff for college. They had all lucked out because they found an apartment big enough for them to share with a bill split five ways.  
  
"So guys only a week left! Can you believe we're going to Tokyo U?!" Serena said.  
  
Raye turned around in the front seat. "I can't believe you got me to even go. And how, may I ask, did you get in Serena?"  
  
"I'm smarter than I look! This is going to be so great! Except for the part about living with Raye for four years. Then it's just me and Ami for three more years."  
  
Mina chimed in, "And me! Don't forget me!"  
  
"Serena are you sure you can handle being a doctor?" Lita asked.  
  
"Of course! You guys think I'm stupid, but I'm not."  
  
Their had been no villains for a year. Serena and the others had almost forgotten they were Sailor Scouts. The outer senshi had left a long time ago and the stars went back to their home planet. All that was left were the original five.  
  
They shopped until they dropped and got a computer to share, tons of new clothes, and some furniture. A week passed and they moved in to their new apartment. Serena plopped her stuff on her bed. "This is great!" The apartment had three beds and two baths, a kitchen, and living room. It would cost a lot for a single person, but not split five ways. Lita and Mina had one bedroom, Raye and Serena in another. Ami had her own bedroom, because she liked to have a quiet place to study.  
  
"I can't believe we lucked out like this," Mina said. "Life is too good."  
  
"Yeah." They all agreed.  
  
Another week passed and college life was... part havoc, part great. Everynight they would come home and study. Lita would cook supper to study, (Always rated A+.) while Raye quizzed her on other subjects. Ami and Serena would hole up in a bedroom and study until Serena smelled supper. Mina would study with them sometimes because their subjects were closely related. They would have dinner together and talk about what was going on. After dinner Raye would get quizzed by Lita. When they finally would get done studying they would watch a movie and go to bed.  
  
After a couple of weeks of the first semester had gone by Serena was getting stir-crazy. She slammed her books down while they were studying. "No one is studying tonight!" She ran into the kitchen. "Lita don't start cooking! We're going to a party!"  
  
"What?" Ami said. "No way. Absolutely not."  
  
"Don't you get it Ami? We are already a chapter ahead! Mina's got her studying done. We all know Lita can cook, and Raye is ahead too! I'm sick of just studying! Let's just have one night of fun! I've got this really awesome outfit I want to wear!"  
  
"I agree with Serena." Mina said.  
  
"I'm all for it," Raye agreed.  
  
"Me too!" Lita chimed in. They all looked at Ami.  
  
"Oh all right! Let's go!" They rushed around and got dressed. Serena had a white mini skirt with a light pink sleeveless top. She wore her hair down and Mina put glitter in it.  
  
Mina had a strapless gold dress that was cut so that one side was longer than the other. She put he hair up in a braided bun and wore a crescent moon necklace.  
  
Raye wore a scarlet dress that was spaghetti straps. It was a very short dress that Serena thought was a little on the slutty side. She kept her hair down and used a curling iron on the ends.  
  
Lita wore a green dress with one sleeve and was cut short. She put on a gold chain belt that hung around her hips. She took her hair out of a ponytail and wore it down on Serena's request.  
  
And modest Ami wore a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. It didn't reach her knees and all the girls were surprised. The light blue eye shadow around her eyes made her seem mystical.  
  
So they headed for the nightclub that was only for Tokyo U students. They'd heard about it's grand opening and it was the reason Serena had thought to go out. The bouncer let them in immediately and the whole club was blaring with music. Lasers and strobe lights were going all around them and provided the only light. Immediately the pulse of the music entered the scouts veins and they entered the dance floor.  
  
The music revolved around them and moved their bodies. One by one they picked up a guy to dance with. Even shy Ami. It didn't seem like they ever stopped. Serena finally got tired and went to get a drink. No one else did. They were to busy with the guys.  
  
She sat down. "Can I have a coke, please?" She wasn't old enough to drink and wasn't about to start. The coke came sliding her way and she took a long gulp. A guy walked up from behind her and sat down. He asked for a beer.  
  
At exactly the same moment they looked at each other. A look of pure horror crossed their faces. "Darien?! What the hell?"  
  
"Serena? That was you out there?! How did you get into Tokyo U?"  
  
"I am becoming a doctor for your information. Ami and I are going to open our own office. Yes, that was me out there. Can't call me Meatball Head now can you?"  
  
"No. No way." He stuttered. The junior high Serena was long gone. Replaced by a woman. A beautiful one at that.  
  
She finished off her coke. "If you will excuse me I have better things to do than talk to you." She walked back on to the dance floor and searched for a guy. She had forgotten that Darien had tranferred from the American school to Tokyo U. He was a senior this year. It was really quite earth shaking to find him. She had forgotten how beautiful he was. A guy came from behind her and put his hands on her hips. The music kept going and she didn't care to look back at who it was.  
  
He talked to her. "I need to talk to you Serena."  
  
She pulled away. "I don't think we need to Darien."  
  
"Oh yes we do. There is a lot we never talked about after..."  
  
"You stomped my heart into a million peices and left me to put it back together."  
  
"Serena, stop twisting this into a soap opera. Let's just go outside and talk, please?"  
  
"Fine." The scouts saw Serena leave with a guy.  
  
"Do you think we should watch her?" Mina said.  
  
"Naw. She's eighteen. She knows what she's getting herself into." Lita said.  
  
Raye creased her forehead. "Did that guy look familliar?"  
  
Serena sat down on a bench, but Darien remained standing. "Serena we didn't talk about destiny."  
  
"What 'destiny'?" she said. "We weren't destined to be together. You made that clear. I know Rini is supposed to be our daughter, but she didn't disappear did she? So sometime in the future I probably with find a guy that somewhat looks like you, but with a better personality."  
  
"I don't think so." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice.  
  
"Darien it was over three years ago. It took me awhile, but I got over it. I've dated. You have too. So why aren't you over it yet?"  
  
"I thought I was until I saw..."  
  
She interupted again. "You saw me. Not the fourteen year old me. It was a big difference wasn't it?"  
  
"That's not it!"  
  
"Oh come on," she put on a seductive voice and rubbed up close to him. "You know you want me."  
  
He stuttered for words and she came close to his lips. He got ready for a kiss. He was yearning for it. His lips tingled ready for that familliar touch and he closed his eyes.  
  
She pulled back and sat back down on the bench. He sat there waiting. She laughed out loud. "I told you!" He opened his eyes. He'd fallen face first in a trap. "The only reason you care is that I look like this."  
  
"Serena that's not why! I mean doesn't it seem a little weird that I transfer to Tokyo U the year you come here? Does destiny ring a bell?"  
  
"No Darien it doesn't." She stood up. "Just leave it in the past because I'm never going there again." She went back into the club. The scouts pounced on her at once.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who was that guy?" Raye asked.  
  
"That was Darien Shields." They all grew wide-eyed.  
  
"That sleaze bag?!"  
  
"Yes. It seems since I've grown up he wants to patch things up."  
  
"What a freakin jerk." They all agreed.  
  
"Serena you wanna go back to the apartment?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Author's Note: Please review. Thanks. 


	2. Set Up

Their party idea was cut short and life went back to normal. Until a day in the September when some of the seniors came in to help the freshmen.  
  
Serena's professor boomed loudly, "I've already paired each of you with a Senior. Mizuno and Trelang," he continued on until he got to Serena's name, the last one on the list. "And Tsukino with Shields."  
  
Serena was sure somewhere someone hated her. Her stomach took a humougonous dive. Darien smiled up at her like he wasn't sure how it had happened either. They met in the back of the lab each pair at a table. Ami made sure she was near Serena.  
  
"Darien I don't know how you set this up, but you did."  
  
"I did not set this up."  
  
"Oh and I suppose this is destiny!" She struggled to keep her voice down. She started asking a set up patient about their symptoms.  
  
"I don't know maybe." He said. "Make sure you..."  
  
"Darien I know what I'm doing, okay?! Ami and I study everynight. We're a chapter ahead."  
  
"Oh. Serena I want to start over. I only broke up with you in the first place because..."  
  
She interupted him, "Of that stupid dream. Seriously! You stopped having that dream years ago. Why not patch it up then?!" She kept asking the patient questions. The patient looked like she was watching a soap opera.  
  
"I don't know, Serena! I know we're supposed to be together!"  
  
"No we're not. You only love me because I'm eighteen and I look like I do. If I would get in a car crash or something and get ugly scars of some sort things would be different."  
  
"That's not true! I know you to well Serena! You're a wonderful, beautiful, smart girl."  
  
"You don't think I'm smart! None of you do! You didn't think I could get into Tokyo U and here I am. Well I've got news for you Darien Shields, you have no idea who I am!"  
  
"Serena just list-"  
  
Class ended and Serena collected her bag. "Darien newsflash." She struggled to hold back tears, but they won the battle. "We can never go back to the way we were. Never."  
  
Serena stormed out of class crying. Ami came up from behind Darien. "You sleazebag. Serena is different. Just leave her alone and stop hurting her!" She ran after Serena. The patient they had been working with glared at Darien.  
  
"What?!" He said.  
  
"Pig." The patient got up and left. Darien rolled his eyes. All of Tokyo thought he was a jerk.  
  
Ami caught up with Serena who had finally stopped her tears. She held her head up high and stared straight into the crowd. When Serena noticed Ami panting beside her she said, "I hate him. I hated him the day he broke up with me and now I hate him even more. If he bothers me one more time I'm going to go Eternal Sailor Moon on his butt." The words brought a familliar silence on both of them.  
  
"Serena? Why haven't there been any enemies? Is it finally over? Do you think we are close to Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"I don't know Ami. I really don't think I'm ready to become Neo Queen Serenity. Not alone."  
  
"About that Serena... Uh... Don't you kind of think that you'll have to marry someone who knows about you being... well heir to the universe?"  
  
Serena stopped. "Are you saying you think Darien and I should get together?"  
  
"Umm.... Maybe."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!! THAT JERK IS NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT!"  
  
Raye and Lita met them in the middle of the sidewalk. "Well Serena I see you still have the ability to blow the decibel scale to bits."  
  
"Screw you Raye!" Serena said.  
  
"Well thanks." Raye said. "I'd rather not, but I do agree with Ami. Just who do you think you are going to marry? No normal guy can be pulled into this."  
  
"That's right. You aren't exactly a normal girl. He needs to be kind, smart, loving, and aware of the situation."  
  
"The only thing you said that described Darien was that he's aware of the situation." Serena said.  
  
"Well Serena as your guardians and royal court we have to watch after you. So tonight we are going to talk about it together."  
  
"Who are you? Luna?!" Serena said. She didn't have anymore classes that day so she stormed off to the park.  
  
"Well I think we have ticked off the Queen of the Universe." Raye said jokingly.  
  
"That's the sad part Raye." Lita said. "She is the Queen of the Universe."  
  
Serena didn't get home until late that night, but all the scouts were waiting for her. "Do you guys ever quit?" She tried to go to her bedroom, but Lita blocked the hall. "Let me through!"  
  
"No. Sit down and we'll negotiate dating." Lita said. Serena rolled her eyes, but sat down on the couch. The scouts all glared at her.  
  
"This is what's going on Serena. We are not going to make you marry anyone."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?"  
  
"We get to decide who you date." Serena opened her mouth to argue, but they stopped her. "And you are going to go on one, and only one, date with Darien."  
  
"No way! Absolutely not!"  
  
"Yes that's how it goes! You are going on a date with Darien tomorrow at six! And then you can totally ignore him! Period!"  
  
"You guys you all know he's a total jerk! Why are you making me go out with him?" Serena said.  
  
Raye sighed. "We all know he's a jerk, but he's the only one who knows about your situation."  
  
"Quit calling it a 'situation'. The only difference between me and any other girl on the street is that I will rule the world one day."  
  
"Exactly! No one will be able to handle it until that time! And Darien knows what's going on and we know you get married to him! Fate. It's fate."  
  
"We've defied fate. It's over."  
  
Lita begged her, "Just please try to get along with him for like three hours. That's all we ask."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and this is going to be a S/D fic. Eventually. It might take me a couple of chapters. 


	3. The Date

Ami found Darien the next day. "Listen Darien you don't deserve it, but tonight at six you have a date with Serena." "What?!" "Listen Darien this is your one and only shot. If you really do love her you'll pour on the romance." "Why did she suddenly decide to date me again?" Darien asked. Ami sighed. "She didn't. We did. You're the only one who knows about Serenity and everything points in your direction. So we made her agree to a date." "Great. She'll already be in a bad mood when I pick her up. This isn't going to be easy." "Exactly. So if you really are destined to be King Endymion you better try harder than you ever have with any other girl." "And what if she still doesn't go for it?" "Then you better pray she forgets you by the time she claims her throne."  
  
Serena put on a scarlet dress that reached her knees and put red roses in her hair, which was back in a bun. When she walked into the living room the scouts rolled their eyes. "Do you have to remind him what used to be like that?" Raye said. "Yes I do." The doorbell rang and Serena answered the door. Darien stood in a black tuxedo waiting. When he saw Serena and the red roses memories rushed back to him. The same happened to Serena when she remembered how great he looked in a tux. She smiled. "Good evening Darien." "Nice to see you so happy Serena." He said and held out his arm. "Shall we go?" "Yes we shall." She linked his arm through his reluctantly. Damn his romantic charm. The door shut and the scouts let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think he can do it?" "I have no doubt." "Praying never hurts."  
  
Serena stepped from the car with Darien's help. Grace was no longer something she lacked. Darien couldn't believe how she carried herself like a real princess. He realized that she was a real princess. Serena stood at the door. "Are you coming?" Darien nodded and joined her. As they walked to the table he noted how many men turned around in their seats to see Serena. They'd be seeing her all the time when she took her throne. They were seated and Serena smiled at him through the candle light. "Ah the memories," she said. "There are so many aren't there? The fights, the Silver Millenium, the dates. Too bad it's over." "Why is it over Serena?" Darien said. "Why can't we date again?" "Because you're a jerk and a perv," she answered simply. "Serena if I'm a perv, why did I date you when you were fourteen? Why didn't I date a model or something?" "I don't know! Who knows how your mind works?" "You do, Serena. You know me well enough to know when I'm telling the truth." She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She knew he'd been telling the truth. He never would lie. "So what if I do?" "Then you'll believe me when I say that I love you Serena." "No I won't." The comment hurt Darien. She was being stubborn. "Well would you dance with me?" He stood and held his hand out, a gesture that was all too familiar for Serena to deny. She took his hand and they walked to the dance floor. When the next song started she couldn't help putting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed in his cologne. She had forgotten how dreamy this deja vu was. They sat back down and Serena kept her eyes closed. "Are you tired, Serena?" "No, just lost." Her answer surprised them both. "Serena do you believe me yet?" "No I don't."  
  
Author's Note: The date isn't over yet, but the last half I need to revise a lot. Don't you guys worry Darien is gonna have to work his butt off if he wants to her back. It's not going to be an easy thing. Please review like ya do. 


	4. Midnight Meeting

Darien paid the bill. "Well come on then." He took her hand and they went outside. He jumped up to the roof. Serena remembered what it was like to fly with him and wished she hadn't let him take her. He pulled her up beside himself. "I think it would work better if we were are old selves again."  
  
"Probably, but I don't want to go through that again. I don't want turn into my old self, she's a person I'll never be again."  
  
Darien nodded. "I understand, but you still want to go, don't you?"  
  
She sighed, "Yes I guess."  
  
"Good. I haven't done this for ages."  
  
"Let me take off my shoes." She slid off her red high heels and let him take her hand.  
  
He didn't say a word, but started jumping with her. They'd go from roof to roof with the wind blowing past them and they remained silently. Serena stopped him abruptly.  
  
"Look at the sky. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Serena didn't blush like she used to when he said things like that, but she acknowledged it. "You say that, but do you mean it?"  
  
It was a retorcle question and Darien didn't attempt to break the moment when the sun was an orange-pink and fell on Serena's hair making it seem on fire. She turned and smiled at him. "I'm going to go home now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It was... magical, but that doesn't mean a thing anymore. I've found at that anytime with you is magical."  
  
She jumped off the roof towards home, but couldn't get him off her mind. When she opened the door the scouts pounced.  
  
"How did it go?"  
  
"It was like any date with Darien. He leaves you thinking about him even after he's gone."  
  
Raye looked at her feet. "It must have been good if you went flying."  
  
"Very funny," Serena said and headed to her room. She called over her shoulder, "Don't even think about coming in here."  
  
All the scouts stopped midstep and sighed. "We should have moved faster."  
  
Serena laid down in bed that night with the essence of Darien in her mind. It was so easy for him to haunt her like he did. She closed her eyes, but couldn't get to sleep so she took out her locket. "I hate it when you haunt me Darien," she said to the still room. She set the locket down and opened it. The music filled the night and she could finally get to sleep.  
  
Around midnight Serena woke up. She looked on her nightstand and the locket was gone. At first she panicked, but then she remembered what she and Darien used to do. The window was open and she called out, "Help me up, Dare."  
  
"Sure." A hand appeared in front of her and she took hold of it. He pulled her up easily and sat down on the roof.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head. He held the locket in front of her face. "I see you couldn't either."  
  
"Not without you." She sat beside him. "What's wrong, Dare?"  
  
"You. You're getting inside my head again. I don't know how you manage to do it, but you always seem to make me fall more in love with you."  
  
"I don't know how you do it. No matter how much I think I hate you I don't. No matter how much I think of all the bad things, the good things always fill my mind longer."  
  
"So what are we going to do Serena?"  
  
"I really don't know. You really hurt me four years ago. It stung for a long time. Now your back and I don't know what to do. I don't know what I feel. I don't really know if I can trust you anymore. You ripped my heart out once. Why not do it again?"  
  
"Serena I wouldn't do that! I didn't want to do it then! I tried to come back to you, but you had different plans. Amara and Michelle had already hardened your heart by convincing you that I wasn't worth it. I tried over and over, but then Seiya came."  
  
(AN: Seiya sucks. He should know Darien is the only one for Serena)  
  
"I know Darien. You know he never held me like you did. It was never that warm or comfortable."  
  
"No one made me laugh like you did and it never was as much fun."  
  
"I guess we miss each other pretty bad," Serena laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Serena, if you just want to forget it all I'll try, but I know I can't."  
  
"I never want to forget it, but I can't decide tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serena stood up. "Good night, Dare."  
  
"Night Serena."  
  
She swung into her window and landed catlike. "Oh. Hey D-"  
  
The locket dangled in front of her face. "Thanks."  
  
She watched a black figure disappear into the night.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I know you guys might not like their midnight conversation, but they've gotta start somewhere. So review if ya feel like it, and if you don't you'll just have to wait longer for the next chapter won't ya? 


	5. I Told Ya So

"I'm telling you," Raye whispered, "they talked last night."  
  
Serena walked into the kitchen and poured a bowl of cereal. "I see your still an eavesdropper Raye."  
  
Raye turned a dark shade of red. "Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. I still haven't decided what to do yet. Dare and I are talking it over so don't try to pressure us anymore."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Serena ate her cereal in silence. As soon as she stepped out of the apartment the scouts exploded.  
  
"It worked!"  
  
"God Darien's good!"  
  
"You're telling me. When he showed up in a tux with roses I was ready to go on a date with him!"  
  
"Do you think they'll get back together?"  
  
"I hope so! The future depends on it!"  
  
"You know what will happen if they don't," Ami said sadly.  
  
"No what?" Mina asked.  
  
"We'll be forced to rule from the Moon and no one will accept us as easily. Meanwhile Darien will have his kingdom set up on Earth. The two will clash and fight and war might ensue."  
  
"Oh no," Lita groaned. "Let's pray it worked."  
  
Serena wasn't thinking about walking, but was thinking about Darien, and just like in the old times she ran into someone as she turned the corner. Darien helped her up.  
  
She started laughing. "I guess something's never change, huh?"  
  
"I guess not," he said chuckling. They fell into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"So'd you get to sleep last night?"  
  
"No. I ended up having a long conversation with the neighbor's cat."  
  
Serena laughed. "I've had conversations with cats before. The only difference is they talked back."  
  
"Yeah. Well this one didn't talk back, but she was a great listener."  
  
Serena sighed, "Well I've got to get going. I'll see you later Dare."  
  
"Yeah, bye Serena."  
  
Serena walked away and tried to not turn around and watch him leave. Was she falling in love with him again? He always could confuse her like he had now. She was a hopeless romantic and he always knew how to make her happy. He knew her secrets, her sadness, her happiness, and almost everything about her. He knew how to make her get lost in his eyes. How to make her smile, and laugh.  
  
But he also knew how to make her cry.  
  
She sighed. The feelings inside her was like Chex Mix. Except it was just a little harder to seperate. She wondered if she'd ever get it all spread apart.  
  
Don't look, Darien instructed himself. Don't watch her hips swing slightly when she walks. Don't realize how long and soft her hair is. Don't turn around and call out her name.  
  
But why not? another voice spoke up. You aren't the one who isn't supposed to be in love with her, you can do as you please. It should be her that's torn. Why not help her out? Make it easier? Why are you trying to play hard to get with Serena?  
  
He shook his head slowly and blinked even slower.  
  
"Darien," a voice from behind him said.  
  
Darien spun around to face Serena. Her finger was intertwined in her hair and she was twisting it tenatively, around and around. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him.  
  
"I liked talking with you last night. I liked going flying. I liked being able to relax with you again. I liked listening to my locket again. I liked seeing you in that tuxedo."  
  
"I loved the memories."  
  
She looked up at him and held her breath waiting for his response. Which was more than even he bargained for.  
  
He grabbed the hand that was in her hair and put it around his neck, then slid his arm down her back to cradle her body in the crook of his arm. He drew her closer and closed his eyes as he met her lips. Their soft smoothness filled his mind and an unignorable tingle spread from his lips down to his toes. Both her arms embraced his neck and she let herself be drawn into the sweet kiss. She thought twice about spreading her lips, but did anyway. The kiss deepened and she knew she never would think twice about Darien again.  
  
Half a block away a brunette smiled smugly.  
  
"I knew they'd get back together. It was Miss Know it All Ami who had the doubts."  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Lita."  
  
"Well I certainly knew," Mina said. "I am the Goddess of Love."  
  
Raye threw her head back laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I- I just realized that those are Serena's shoes on that roof!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Three heads craned to see a pair of red high heels dangling from a gutter. The laughter could be heard by everyone on the street. Everyone except Darien and Serena who were lost in each other and their renewed love.  
  
Author's Note: So I finally finished something. Miracle, huh? I was just doing some housekeeping and decided I'd better work on some stories. Review if you liked the last chapter. I liked writing it. I know, I suck at endings. Sorry! 


End file.
